DigRF is a family of specifications that define interfaces between Radio Frequency Integrated Circuits (RFICs) and Baseband Integrated Circuits (BBICs), for example in mobile communication devices. The DigRF specifications are developed and published by the Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) alliance. DigRF interfaces are specified, for example, in “MIPI Alliance Specification for DigRF v4,” draft version 1.00.00, revision 0.03, Dec. 15, 2009, and in “MIPI Alliance Specification for Dual Mode 2.5G/3G Baseband/RFIC Interface,” draft version 3.09.05, revision 0.02, Dec. 7, 2009, which are incorporated herein by reference. In the context of the present patent application and in the claims, the term “DigRF specification” refers collectively to any and all DigRF specifications and their variants and extensions, unless specifically noted otherwise.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.